


Limbo

by Kiraya



Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ffvii_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short missing scene taking place between chapters 6 and 10 of Butterfly Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100. Prompt: Alternate Universe.

Vincent hadn't really known what to do with himself after Cloud left for Midgar. The first few weeks were especially difficult, as he'd wake up, make a little tea for breakfast, and sit there brooding as he gazed into the fire. Eventually he began hunting monsters for parts and selling them, upgrading his gun and buying better materia. He became a sort of mountain guardian, fending off monsters that ventured too close to Nibelheim. After all, it wasn't like there was much else to do in the area.

Even so, he was never quite able to convince himself to leave.


End file.
